Ocho años después
by Ashoe
Summary: Después del asesinato a Koro-sensei, Manami decidió continuar con sus venenos y trabaja de esto, siendo participe en uno que le traerá recuerdos del pasado y nuevos sentimientos. Soy mala para esto, espero le den la oportunidad.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Ansatsu Kyoushitsu no me pertenecen, sino a Yuusei Matsui.

 **Ocho años después**

08:00 am. Holanda, Martes 26 de Mayo 20XX - Mansión Blake.

Respiró hondo y dejó salir un suspiro ansioso. No era su primer trabajo, ni mucho menos el último, pero definitivamente uno de los más importantes; la recompensa que había escuchado tras su teléfono laboral, era simplemente tentadora, hasta para alguien como ella, que se caracterizaba por su humildad y buen corazón.

Pero 2.8 millones de dolares, eran una ganga que no dejaría pasar.

Miró atenta cómo las grandes puertas blancas y sin duda blindadas, se abrían frente a ella dandole paso a tan extravagante mansión. Lo que la ponía nerviosa. No solo era el decorado exagerado con estatuas por aquí y por allá. Sino que ¿Cómo no lo iba a estar? Si era la mísmisima casa de un mafioso, que se escondía tras la fachada del pesidente de la marca de licores mejor vendida en el mundo: "Poison"

Tragó saliva e ingresó decidida, ya sabía ella que los nervios no la llevarían a ningún lado, además ahora, ya no era la misma ingenua que se acercaba de frente y decía la verdad de manera no convincente. Ahora era Okuda Manami, futura científica reconocida y actual asesina privada. Ya fuera que pidieran sus servicios con algún tipo de brebaje personalizado, o de manera presencial, dónde debía de poner en práctica todo lo que Koro–sensei le había enseñado y en lo que le había hecho creer, desde aquel mal y fallido intento de asesinato con tóxicos.

Dos mayordomos la escoltaron hasta la oficina principal, en el tercer piso, dónde pudo tomar asiento frente al escritorio y esperó alrededor de cinco minutos a su cliente y dueño de la mansión.

Pero no se esperó e ningún instante la llegada de una mujer, pelirroja de grandes curvas y ropajes elegantes así como provocadores.

Sin saludar siquiera, pasó al asiento tras el escritorio y quedó con la mirada fija en la joven, le ponía 24 años de edad, o menor, Un cabello rubio, estresantemente liso y ojos caramelo, un bonito rostro pero con una expresión tan calmada que la alarmó, pues aunque fuera una asesina tanta calma era desesperante para ella, Layla d' Blake.

– ¿Elena Gray? – Preguntó la pelirroja, Manami sonrió complacida y respondió después de asentir.

– La misma, usted debe ser la señora Layla, un gusto – Hizo una pequeña inclinación sin la más mínima intención de levantarse del asiento.

– Exacto – La mujer mayor apoyó las manos en el escritorio y volvió a hacer una pregunta de manera seria – ¿Todavía no sabe para qué ha sido contactada, verdad?

– De hecho, no, hasta pensaba que quien me iba a recibir era su esposo y no usted, eso me ha sorprendido – Contestó sincera llevandose una mano al pecho y cerrando los ojos por menos de un segundo – ¿Para qué necesita de mis servicios? Teniendo en cuenta la cantidad, no parece que las cosas vayan bien por aquí – Por fin se decidió a plantar la mirada en aquella mujer, quién pareció quebrarse por la alterada y retorcida expresión que puso.

– Y está en lo correcto, necesito que mate a un asesino profesional – Fue directa, lo cual era mejor para todos, especialmente para Manami a quién le empezaba a picar la peluca. O los nervios que sintió cuando le mencionaron que se estaba enfrentando a uno tan capacitado como para ser llamado "profesional" por su mismo enemigo.

– ¿Profesional? – Preguntó curiosa, era mejor que le explicara o podría estar en graves problemas.

– Nadie sabe, pero mi esposo, Clauss d' Blake, está muerto.

– Ahora entiendo muchas cosas más, pero, si es un asesino profesional, lamento decirle que no soy un rastreador de plaga.

– Oh, por favor – Negó – Claro que no, si la he llamado, es porque sé que regresará – Sonrió – Y eso será en dos días, en esta misma oficina – Manami abrió los ojos tan grandes que los cerró en el instante que pensó se le iban a descolocar los lentes de contacto – Seguramente se está preguntando que cómo lo sé – Manami simplemente asintió – Es porque él mismo me lo dijo – Entrelazó los dedos de sus manos comenzando a jugar de manera nerviosa con ellos, pues de solo recordar aquella trágica y aterradora noche se le ponían los pelos de punta.

– Que asesino más singular se ha topado – Sonrió levemente, la verdad aunque no fuera nada por lo cual estar feliz, le hacía gracia.

– Demasiado singular y demente – La mujer de cabellos rojos suspiró pesadamente y continuó – Ahora vendrá por mi cabeza.

– Eso es extraño – Comentó sin pensarlo – El no terminar el trabajo y todavía advertir a su siguiente objetivo – Se explicó.

– Él sí – Sonrió – Sabe que no voy a escapar y sabe que me quiero vengar. Así que estoy segura que él ya sabía quién era yo desde un principio.

– Layla d' Blake, no perdón, Jane Michaels, la suertuda. Asesinatos de seducción a mano armada, de las cinco primeras asesinas mejor preparadas en los últimos tiempos. Le dicen "la suertuda", porque a pesar de que a veces ha fallado en cuestión de planes ha aniquilado a su objetivo sin ser descubierta. O eso es lo que se piensa.

– Veo que está bien informada – Asintió más que complacida – Nadie sabe de mí, además de otros asesinos y él es uno de ellos. Estoy segura ha de esperar a que sea yo misma quien se encargue. Las hormonas de la juventud son demasiado ansiosas ¿No lo cree?

– No sabría decírselo en este momento.

– Que al asesino le pongo la misma edad que la de usted ¿veintitrés, verdad? – Okuda asintió sin sorpresa, ya había escuchado también de sus habilidades deductivas – Y eso es perfecto, ya que en lugar de encontrarme a mí la encontrará a usted, que por cierto sería mejor si se quitara la peluca – Ella hizo una mueca, estaba bien que supiera que estaba disfrazada, pero no podía permitir que descubriera como se veía en realidad. Después negó.

– Está bien, completará la misión así –Suspiró – Pero el verdadero objetivo es desconcertarlo, esa noche será el velorio de mi difunto esposo, así que no solo vendrán sus subordinados, sino también personas que nada tienen que ver con la mafia, así que es mejor que sea un asesinato silencioso y nada predicable, por eso la he contratado a usted y no a alguien más.

– ¿Qué tipo de muerte desea? – Sacó una libreta pequeña del bolsillo de su chándal.

– ¿Es posible que explote?

– Sin ruido, no – Sonrió.

– Me basta con que sea instantánea – Se levantó y prosiguió a la puerta – Puede quedarse aquí hasta ese día, necesito la mayor discreción posible, ya que hay muchos ojos tratando de derribar esta mansión, y a mí, así que no me puedo dar el lujo de que le ocurra algo.

– Ya veo, gracias por la hospitalidad, pero no creo estar bajo tanta vigilancia como usted – Ella también se levantó una vez la mujer desapareció de su vista y comenzó a escrutar el lugar.

Con que un asesino profesional…

Algo en su interior rogaba que no fuera uno de sus conocidos y tan queridos compañeros de la clase 3–E, pues eran los únicos, que conocía, con las agallas y el ego ser tan sinvergüenza. Pero ese momento no era para ponerse a delirar con supuestos, debía de trabajar.

Había un librero y un pequeño espacio tras este, lo cual la hacía sospechar de algún tipo de caja fuerte, también un juego de muebles, haciendo una pequeña sala de estar para tomar el té, quizá podría utilizar eso. Tras el escritorio un gran ventanal ocupaba toda la pared, claro que este estaba cerrado y cubierto por cortinas oscuras y muy pesadas para el gusto de Manami.

Aunque no podía quejarse del color blanco en las paredes, era algo típico pero refrescante.

Después estaban los puntos ciegos, aquellos donde las cámaras de seguridad no alcanzaban a grabar, pues eran fijas y estaban ocultas, bien ocultas.

Sacó sus binoculares los cuales estaban camuflados como gafas y así pudo encontrar cuatro cámaras, una en cada esquina superior de la habitación, era demasiado fácil descubrir el punto ciego, pues se habían descuidado del techo, aunque también debía recordar que había otro piso, y seguramente ahí se encontraba como mínimo una lente de seguridad.

Decidió que ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí y salió por un vaso de agua, el ambiente en esa mansión era fresco pero desde que había llegado a la ciudad no había probado ni una gota de líquido.

Se encontró con el encargado y sin esperar mucho obtuvo lo que necesitaba, y mientras bebía el agua se puso a pensar sobre lo que había dicho la mujer anteriormente: "Las hormonas de la juventud son demasiado ansiosas" Sin duda sabía cuál era la manera en que necesitaba ella que lo matara, quería que lo intentara seducir, y al ser ella de la misma edad, seguramente aquel asesino podría bajar la guardia y ella podría envenenarlo sin más.

Dejó el vaso en el mesón y sonrió de manera divertida. Seducir a alguien…

Estaba fuera de su alcance, lo haría de otra manera.

Había crecido en los últimos siete años, de eso no tenía duda, pero, si quería seducir debía de recibir clases directas de Irina–sensei, la cual estaba demasiado ocupada en sus asuntos como para volver a ser profesora, aunque había tomado a Yada como pupila por un tiempo, enseñándole uno que otro truco. Pero ella no podría aguantar tanta presión, o eso pensaba cuando tenía que ver con esos asuntos.

Le dejaron una amplia habitación a su favor, y fue custodiada por un guardia, por seguridad según la señora Jane, pero eso no le agradaba del todo. Especialmente porque en la cena cuando le preguntó cómo era el asesino, ella le contestó que no tenía idea, solo sabía que era alto, joven y viril, pues la forma de ocultar el rostro y vestirse, lo delataban de esa manera, aunque le dio el pequeño tip de que pudo ver su sonrisa, una calmada, traviesa y realmente demoniaca sonrisa, algo que solo pudo ver por segundos, Manami se quedó en blanco respecto a esa descripción, pero por ese momento no podía hacer más que acatar órdenes, y es que la mujer se arrepintió sobre la muerte instantánea y pidió algo con lo que agonizara. Le bastó entrar en la habitación para empezar a mezclar los químicos que mejor se adaptaran a la petición, pues no era complejo saber qué usar, lo complejo era pensar ¿De qué manera usarlo? Se trataba de un asesino profesional, si daba un mal paso era el fin para ella.

Se lo pensó una y otra vez, se cansó y salió de la habitación, todos estaban dormidos, a excepción de unos guardias nocturnos, y se dirigió de nuevo a la oficina principal para aclarar sus ideas.

Y es que la idea de brindarle té sería una genialidad de no pasar por la obviedad del caso, otra opción era gas tóxico, pero si alguien más entrara en su lugar, se armaría un escándalo. Aunque todavía podía utilizar la sala de vigilancia. La pregunta era ¿Dónde estaba? Dudaba que los guardias se lo dijeran de buenas a primeras.

Aunque Layla le dijo que la mansión en su totalidad estaba a su disposición, con tal de obtener su cometido, cualquier cosa que ella quisiera le sería dada, pero ¿Los demás estarían al tanto? En realidad, no perdía nada intentándolo.

Se acercó a uno que vigilaba el patio por la ventana, sintió acercarse al mismo Hulk (pero sin el color verde) realmente se sintió un renacuajo en ese momento. Pero no dejó que eso la intimidase.

Le preguntó con una pequeña e inocente sonrisa su duda y el guardia sin más le dijo el lugar, pero, debía de subir al cuarto piso, justo sobre la oficina dónde acababa de entrar.

Pensándolo bien, era una manera bastante táctica, pero también bastante torpe en la distribución de una mansión tan grande como esa. Suerte la suya que todavía no se había perdido.

Consiguió abrir la puerta con el simple esfuerzo de girar la perilla ¿Era acaso una broma? Se supone que muchos estaban tras aquella mansión y la sala de vigilancia tenía tan poca seguridad, Y estaba más que segura que esa mansión escondía algún que otro secreto, como el espacio entre el librero y la pared de abajo.

Entró encontrándose con el encargado de la vigilancia y saludó.

– Buenas noches, disculpará la intromisión – Dijo sin más, pues se percató de una irregularidad, y esa era un bulto, del cual nadie se quiso deshacer, y gracias a que el cuarto apenas y estaba iluminados por las pequeñas radiaciones de las pantallas de vigilancia, aquella escena se veía realmente tétrica. Especialmente por la amplia sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro del hombre que giró el asiento en su dirección.

– ¿Qué desea señorita? – Aquella voz era agradable, suave, masculina y hasta amable, pero escondía una gran maldad tras ella, pues Manami procesó claramente lo afilada y peligrosa que era. Y es que la había reconocido, por lo que se sintió nerviosa por un momento, pero no dejó que eso la detuviera.

– Necesito revisar todos los puntos de vista de la oficina central, si es posible – Sonrió amablemente, pues el dueño de la voz se dignó a girarse, aún con esa poca luz, y el color de cabello en negro, lo supo inmediatamente, era Akabane Karma, una de las peores personas con quien se pudo haber topado en la vida después de tanto tiempo.

– Si tanto lo desea, está a su disposición – Volvió a actuar amable, pero más que eso, él no podía evitar ser amable con ella, estaba seguro que ya lo había descubierto, pero también estaba seguro que le iba a seguir el juego hasta el final. Se levantó, puso a un lado y la dejó pasar no sin antes apuntarle las escenas que ella necesitaba.

– Gracias – Dijo y se colocó frente a las pantallas principales, justo en el centro podía ver lo que captaban las cuatro lentes que antes había encontrado, y no había duda, el punto ciego era nada más y nada menos que el techo, pues, no se veía el protector de foco que visualizó anterior mente de manera rápida.

Pero ya eso de nada servía, ya estaba en una habitación con el asesino del mafioso, lo sabía, debía de ser él ¿Quién más que Akabane Karma hace lo que le da la gana por diversión? Nadie que estuviera vivo y que ella conociera.

– Gracias por no desmantelarlos antes de que yo viniera a verlos – Ella se giró y le dio la cara, se cruzó de brazos y lo miró tranquila, no sonrió, tampoco se molestó, simplemente, después de la sorpresa, estaba calmada con su presencia.

– Pues se ha tardado un poco teniendo en cuenta la hora en la que llegó – Sonrió levemente, le divertía poder tener ese tipo de conversación con ella, además pocas habían sido las ocasiones en las que pudo verla en un pijama, y cabe mencionar, que la veintena había hecho maravillas con ella, quizá no como Bitch–sensei, pero le gustaba la modestia y ella lo era, de personalidad, como de figura pero todo estaba en su lugar y eso para él era atrayente.

– ¿Ha estado vigilando desde que llegué? – Se atrevió a preguntar.

– Desde que nací – Bromeó, Manami no evitó una pequeña sonrisa, realmente siempre fue fácil hablar con él y ese momento estaba siendo bastante irónico, de no ser porque se conocían.

– Que bueno que tapé la cámara del baño – Bromeó también, aunque lo que decía no era mentira.

– Eso fue bastante triste – Negó y se quedó en silencio unos segundos para después volver a abrir los labios – ¿No le molestan la peluca y las lentillas?

– A usted no debería de importarle eso.

– Pues me importa, también me da curiosidad cómo puede estar acá cuando la universidad no ha salido de vacaciones.

– Lo mismo va para usted.

– Trabajo.

– Entonces le contesto lo mismo– Dijo descarada. Él simplemente calló sin dejar de observarla.

Karma sintió unas terribles ganas de acercarse a ella y hacer cosas que literalmente la matarían de vergüenza, pues la conocía muy bien, sabía que toda esa valentía no era más que actuación y labia, además todavía no había tenido la posibilidad de conocerla en una faceta diferente a la estudiantil o de amigos.

Pero prefirió evitarlo, ya que se trataba de su actual verdugo.

– Y dígame, ¿Desde cuándo usa tanto negro? – Preguntó ella divertida, casi había entendido la anterior expresión del originalmente pelirrojo, ella se sintió como una gacela siendo observada por el león alfa de la manada.

– Solo durante este trabajo, me obligaron mis clientes – Se encogió de hombros – ¿Me permite decirle algo?

– Adelante.

– Esos colores no le quedan, los originales le lucen mucho mejor, de hecho le queda perfecto.

– ¿Está jugando conmigo?

– Para nada, pero si funcionaba el halago, quizá podría haber ganado la respuesta a cómo piensa matar al asesino – Sonrió travieso.

– La curiosidad mató al gato. En un sentido bastante literal.

– Pero yo no soy un gato.

– También ha matado demonios – Le volvió a sonreír.

– Es un gusto conocerla curiosidad.

– Lo mismo digo, señor demonio.

Los dos hicieron una pequeña reverencia y Manami se encaminó a la puerta después de eso.

– Y por favor, llévese a su trofeo, no falta mucho para que comience a apestar – Pidió.

– Si fuera posible me la llevaría a usted, pues, esta noche me voy a aburrir cómo no tiene idea.

– Yo necesito dormir, y pensar lo que haré, pues se me han complicado las cosas.

– Lo sé, pero es su propia culpa por ser curiosidad.

– Y suya – Concluyó y cerró la puerta tras de sí dejando a un sonriente Karma en aquella habitación.

Las cosas para Karma se habían vuelto más interesantes de las que alguna vez imaginó. Manami tratando de matarlo, eso solo lo hacía querer reír, pero, definitivamente quería ver lo que era capaz de hacer aquella mujercita, que sin lugar a duda se había vuelto más atrevida según pudo apreciar, aunque también puede que fuera parte de la actuación y el buen uso de haber aprendido a expresarse.

Tomó el bulto y se lo echó al hombro, miró por última vez una de las pantallas y sonrió al ver lo que su antigua compañera estaba haciendo, después simplemente lanzó el bulto, el escondió su rostro tras una tela que tapaba la parte baja de éste y saltó perdiéndose de vista para los guardias como para las cámaras de seguridad, y es que nada le ganaba a Akabane Karma y menos cuando había encontrado una manera de jugar.

Por su lado Manami una vez estuvo afuera apuró el paso a la habitación que le habían prestado, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el guardia y le preguntó:

– Está pálida Srta. Elena – Hizo una mueca – A visto algún fantasma – Trató de bromear, Manami no supo cómo reaccionar al principio; así que solo se lo quedó mirando unos segundos, los cuales fueron eternos para el guardia.

– Si hubiera sido un fantasma créame que ahora estaría saltando de la alegría, pero no, me topé con algo peor.

– ¿Peor? – Levantó la ceja con duda e interés.

– Un demonio – Concluyó para luego entrar a la habitación dejando a un guardia confundido.

Manami se tiró a la cama, ¿Qué iba a hacer? Se trataba de Karma, ¿Por qué? Entre tantos asesinos debía de ser justamente él. Pero ella ya sabía que en el mundo del asesinato cosas como esa podrían ocurrir.

Matar a Karma... Nunca imaginó que justamente fuera él a quien tendría como objetivo, es más ya se veía muerta de allí a cuarenta y ocho horas. Quizá debería rezar.

Comenzó a reír solo del pensamiento de rezar, estaba claro que Karma no era un objetivo fácil, pero, no iba a salir del ring sin siquiera dar pelea, especialmente porque estaba segura de que él estaba esperando mucho de ella, y ya se le ocurriría una manera.

Cuando despertó sintió que el mundo se le venía encima, ya que se desveló por pensar todo lo que podría hacer, desde ataques sorpresas, hasta las cosas más tontas e inútiles, nada servía, no contra él, quizá si hubieran contratado a un Nagisa, las cosas serían diferentes; pero no, le tocó a ella.

Se levantó perezosa, se bañó, vistió y salió bostezando de su habitación encontrándose con el rostro serio del mismo guardia de la noche anterior.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó extrañada.

– Verá... – No fue mucho el tiempo para cuando la comenzó a empujar hacia la sala, dónde estaba Jane tomando un té con un rostro de pánico.

– Señora Layla ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó una vez la dejaron tranquila. La nominada señaló al patio.

A través de la ventana, sobre una pileta con forma de ángel pudo distinguir a un hombre colgando, una estaca atravesaba su cuello y la soga amarrada a esta no lo dejaba caer al agua. Muy propio de Karma, destruir a una persona de manera psicológica, para después dar el golpe de gracia.

Y lo peor es que lo había conseguido, aquella mujer estaba pálida, temblaba, y se notaba el terror en su mirada, seguramente estaría pensando que así mismo iba a terminar ella.

Manami sabía que debía de darle apoyo respecto a eso, pero, ella misma nunca se imaginó que Karma utilizaría ese método en esa ocasión. O mejor dicho, no quiso ni pensarlo, porque en su cabeza había un problema mayor que la seguridad mental de su cliente.

Además debía de prepararse para el interrogatorio que le iban a montar, pues, ella había entrado en la habitación de vigilancia, y estaba segura, que el bulto de la noche anterior, era ese mismo hombre, quien también era el encargado de las pantallas de vigilancia. Que error más grande había cometido al quedarse tanto tiempo conversando con su antiguo compañero de clase.

– ¿¡Por qué no lo asesinó ahí mismo!? – Como Manami sospechaba, Jane estaba histérica, tanto que sentía que en cualquier momento iba a tomar un arma y a atacarla.

– Porque el asesinato está previsto para mañana en la noche, y no cargaba nada encima que me sirviera para tal acto – Respondió tranquila, pues era verdad, y no tenía ganas de discutir.

– He perdido a uno de mis guardias, y eso no es más que otra señal de alerta de parte de él..

– Si está tan asustada, puede huir – Le dijo – Pero primero necesitaría mi paga, pues, yo pienso quedarme para culminar el trabajo.

– ¿Y piensa que usted puede contra él? – Frunció el ceño de mala gana, ya no creía nada de nadie.

Manami se quedó callada unos largos segundos, después sonrió.

– No es como que pueda o no, porque en definitiva, en un mano a mano contra él, no soy más que un gatito recién nacido – Se señaló tranquila – Pero, estoy lista para eso, y quiero hacerlo, me parece un reto bastante divertido.

– Usted también es una demente – La mujer hizo una mueca de burla y se calmó – Bien, haga lo que quiera, yo también haré lo que quiera. Y no se preocupe le pagaré por adelantado, pero solo una parte, porque para cuando él llegue yo ya estaré lejos y si llega a completar su misión, contácteme y recibirá lo que falta – A Manami no le molestó la idea, pues, o disfrutaba del dinero completo o de nada.

– ¿Qué hay del velorio de su esposo?

– Eso ya no me importa, solamente haré que lo entierren por ahí – Concluyó y salió presurosa de la habitación.

Manami se quedó para poder pensar con calma ¿Estaría correcto el método que había escogido para el asesinato? En realidad ¿Él realmente regresaría?, no estaba segura de nada, pero no perdía nada intentándolo, bueno, con mala suerte la vida, pero, nada más.

El día siguiente llegó, Jane le pagó a Manami en efectivo y se fue de la mansión dejándole las llaves a uno de los guardias más antiguos.

Manami no se podía creer que realmente la mujer fuera tan cobarde, ya que su expediente decía muchas cosas muy diferentes, quizá la vida como esposa de mafioso era demasiado fácil or lo que perdió a la asesina que tenía hace años atrás. Pero al menos se encargó de mandar el cadáver del guardia a los familiares.

Subió nuevamente a la habitación de invitados y preparó todo, no solo alistó las maletas, sino que también se puso a escrutar la mansión con total libertad, la mayoría de los guardias acompañaron a Jane mientras que en la mansión apenas quedaron los del jardín.

Entró a la oficina principal y se dio el trabajo de mover el librero, lo suficiente para encontrar un cuadro, era el de una mujer joven, a quien reconoció como la antigua mujer del d' Blake, pero más que eso le daba curiosidad el tablero numérico bajo aquel cuadro. Se dio la libertad de conectarlo a un pequeño dispositivo que cargaba y hackeó la contraseña, y el pequeño sonido de una caja abriéndose le hizo retirar el cuadro, y entonces ahí estaba una puertecilla de metal que ella no tardó en abrir por ansiosa curiosidad.

Dentro estaba una sorpresiva cantidad de dinero, pero a eso no le prestó atención, nunca tomaría lo que no es de ella, lo que sí se atrevió a tomar fue un cuadernillo, en el cual estaba grabado el apellido de aquella familia, lo leyó con gran curiosidad y casi cae para el suelo de no ser que se recostó a un costado del librero.

Aquella mafia estaba llena de psicópatas, desde el fundador hasta el último de sus herederos, ahora difunto.

Mutilaciones, secuestros, violaciones, asesinatos a mano desnuda, como armada, torturas de todo tipo, y todo por el placer de descubrir avances científicos importantes para el mundo en la actualidad, como el ingerir penicilina o mercurio, así mismo como suministrarlos en diferentes partes del cuerpo.

Manami se sintió tan traicionada por la ciencia en ese momento, que quiso llorar como nunca, además de la frustración que sentía al leer todas aquellas notas de principio a fin, no solo leía palabras de asombrosos científicos, sino que también leía la locura que se apoderó de ellos a través de todas aquellas y tortuosas prácticas, era tanto que le dolía, pero leyó todo, hasta el último plan y letra.

"30/04/20XX

He creado una nueva proteína, pero por alguna razón los animales no responden bien a esta.

08/05/20XX

La he suministrado a uno de mis hombres, la piel se ha agrietado, y todo su cuerpo comenzó a derretirse, así mismo como engulló la silla metálica hasta hacerla nada.

¡Un nuevo ácido ha sido creado!

12/05/20XX

He vuelto a hacer lo mismo, pero no usé metal bajo este sino madera, el resultado fue el mismo, hasta a la tierra la desaparece. Esto en cantidades proporcionales al cuerpo humano.

Debo de encontrar un material que lo resista.

23/05/20XX

Esta vez puse al hombre sobre una fogata, ¡Claro que se estaba asando!

Pero cuando suministré la proteína, no solo él se derritió, sino que la fogata se hizo nada.

¡He apagado el fuego de una sentada con carbón!

25/05/20XX

¡Lo he decidido!

Lo aumentaré a mis licores, quizá algún comprador se encuentre sobre el material definitivo capaz de resistir este ácido, así lo podré estudiar con más atención, y quizá hasta pueda mandarlo al sol, sería muy interesante ver el resultado.

¿Qué pasaría primero?

¿El sol quemaría el ácido, o el ácido derretiría hasta la nada al sol?

La ansiedad me come por dentro."

¿Se suponía que ella iba a ser igual? ¿Qué por el bien de su investigación llevaría a la ruina la vida de otras personas? ¿Qué sus brebajes solo servirían para maltratar?

No, no podía ser así, recordó que Koro–sensei le dijo cuán importantes iban a ser sus investigaciones y cómo ayudaría a toda la raza humana, y sabía que no le estaba mintiendo, después de todo, era su profesor.

Dejó el cuadernillo nuevamente en la caja, la cerró, y regresó el librero a su lugar.

Todavía tenía un asunto pendiente en ese lugar, así que se debía de alistar para la función de la noche.

Además, después, debía de buscar la manera de que la bebida "Poison" fuera vetada y destruida. Estaba segura de que los envases con aquella proteína aún no habían sido enviados, pues, la última fecha fue la misma de la muerte del jefe de aquella mafia, la única que quedaba para mover los hilos de aquella fábrica era Jane, y ella en ese momento estaba demasiado ocupada buscando un lugar seguro para esconderse y no salir en mínimo cinco años.

No tenía opción, más que esperar a poder contactar con Karasuma-sensei, el que se encontraba en Japón y según tenía entendido en una misión aislada. No le quedaba más opción que esperar o ir directamente a una fábrica desconocida a destruir un producto tan caro que la dejaría en quiebra con solo tocar uno.

Desistió de cualquier otro plan que no fuera esperar a llegar a su País natal.

Preparó todo, desde la oficina y los mejores puntos de ataque hasta ella misma, su apariencia y sus mejores ataques. No era como si quisiera pelear contra Karma pero, tenía que preparar cualquier escenario posible, y ella no era de las que actuaba por instinto, sino por cálculos.

Se quitó la peluca así como las lentillas, cosas que ya no necesitaba, dejó su negra cabellera suelta y se colocó lentillas normales, las cuales no le molestaban, y no tenía que estar atenta a si se le descolocaban o no, pues ella misma las había diseñado de tal manera que quedaran fijas en su pupila.

Una musculosa blanca, un short negro y unos zapatos del mismo tono abrochados hasta antes de la rodilla, componían su traje de gala. Claro, no era una fiesta, más sentía por alguna razón que iba a terminar bailando un tango, y por desgracia para ella, no sabía bailar, así que sería una práctica, por lo cual el vestuario era el indicado.

Las armas fueron aseguradas a su cinturón, desde cuchillos a pistolas, y por supuesto, el veneno.

No vio la necesidad a maquillarse, solo iba a fastidiarse.

Después solo fue cosa de esperar, pues ya eran las seis de la tarde y la sala era bastante cómoda, la verdad, la mansión era cómoda, lo único que la hacía insoportable era ese excéntrico decorado. Pues tener tanto gusto por lo medieval no era normal, a pesar de que la oficina era bastante sencilla. El único lugar que de hecho le agradaba y en segundo lugar estaba la cocina.

Por razones del destino y porque las últimas emociones que la recorrieron lo ameritaban; comenzó a recordar cosas del pasado en un momento que ni ella calculó.

Cuando ingresó a preparatoria y no conocía a nadie, claro que por haber estado en la clase E, muchos otros de la misma institución iban a estar, más eran de los cursos con las mejores notas de A a D, y a pesar que uno o dos de sus compañeros estaban ahí, se encontraban en otros cursos, y se reunía con ellos en la salida, pero, hubieron algunos de los que nunca supo ni siquiera a qué preparatoria habían ido, pues después del asesinato de Koro–sensei, muchos decidieron comenzar nuevos caminos, sea en la misma ciudad u otro continente.

Y creía que Karma era uno de estos, tanto así que se resignó a nunca más poder vero y mantener aunque sea una corta conversación, como esas que había tenido en secundaria. Hasta que un día, de su segundo año de preparatoria, lo vio pasar.

Aquella melena roja y esa aura tranquila pero temeraria, además de la subestimación que le daba a cualquiera que pasara por su lado, no podía ser otro.

Por curiosidad se le acercó, estaba más alto, y se notaba más fuerte, si antes se veía pequeña a su lado en ese momento más. Pues aunque había crecido unos centímetros de altura, no podía jactarse ni siquiera de haber engordado.

Como era de esperarse Karma la reconoció y le sonrió, hasta dieron un paseo teniendo una pequeña plática, lo cual terminó en un inesperado roce de labios para Manami, y algo muy apropósito de parte de Karma.

No es como que comenzaran a hablar de sentimentalismos, ella tampoco quería, pues todavía se le complicaban esos asuntos de expresión, y cuando a eso le aumentas que nunca antes se había enamorado, le iba a ir aún peor.

Karma sabía eso, y pareció burlarse, lo cual a Manami le molestó, pero lo dejó ser, no era tan raro que se le burlara teniendo en cuenta su nada de experiencia. Claro que aquel muchacho de ojos dorados siempre la había hecho sentir diferente, mas nunca se preguntó el porqué, pues ni quería saberlo, no quería arruinar esa amistad y aquella comodidad que sentía al estar a su lado, pero Karma no era así, él era más directo, pero también atrevido y juguetón, sabía que más que sentir algo, él la estaba probando ¿Cómo? Y ¿Para qué? No estaba segura, pues nunca le preguntó, y él nunca le respondió, y prefirieron pasar la tarde de manera tranquila, sin mencionar palabra alguna sobre aquello.

Al final decidieron que era tarde y Manami tenía que regresar a su casa pero Karma la detuvo cuando comenzó a hablar.

– El otro día – Comenzó, Manami le prestó atención – Me encontré a Bitch–sensei, y me mostró una pequeña libreta con anotaciones de nuestra clase, me llamó la atención que estuvieras de quinta en el ranking de mejores besadores – Sonrió ampliamente mostrando los colmillos. Pues notó el rubor en el rostro de su pequeña amiga – Y estoy bastante en desacuerdo con que me haya dejado en el tercer lugar ¿No crees que debería estar más alto?

Manami sentía toda su cara arder ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Que se merecía el primer puesto? A penas se habían rosado los labios y estaba segura que si no hubiera sido porque ella se apartó de la sorpresa, él hubiera continuado con aquello.

Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era el hecho de la posición que ocupaba ella, pues nunca antes había besado a nadie, solo a veces a los frascos de tóxicos que los tenía como sus tan preciadas creaciones y a los cuales les daba especial cuidado.

– ¿Quién estaba en primer lugar? – Atinó a preguntar de manera tímida.

– Nagisa.

– Ya veo... – Rio levemente, no le sorprendía, pero también pensaba que Nagisa no soportaría un beso de Karma.

En realidad imaginárselo era bastante perturbador para ella, no porque fueran dos hombres, sino que los conocía, y sabía que eran buenos amigos, pero hacer cosas como esa no le cabía en su inocente mente.

Sacudió su cabeza para quitar aquella imagen mental de Nagisa derritiéndose ante un beso de Karma y lo miró.

– No es como que alguna vez haya besado a Nagisa, pero si quieres le puedes preguntar a Kayano – Sonrió inocente sin que el rojo desapareciera de su rostro.

– Pero entonces la deberé de besar a ella para que compare ¿Estás bien con eso? – Volvió a sonreír. Notó como Manami se quedó pensativa y aprovechó para acercarse un poco.

– No es como que tenga que estar de acuerdo o no... – Volvió a su timidez sin percatarse de los pasos del pelirrojo – Pero si me das a escoger, creo que preferiría que no lo hicieras... – Dijo lo último en manera baja, pero Karma la escuchó claramente gracias a la cercanía – Pero porque a ella le molestaría... – Aclaró, para disgusto del chico.

– Entonces debería de besar a Nagisa a ver quién desmaya primero – Afirmó en broma, cuando ella arqueó la espalda con la intención de alejar un poco sus rostros, sabía que no estaba incómoda, más era algo desconocido para ella, y se sentía incapaz.

– Mi imaginación no es tan amplia como para adivinarlo – Confesó negando nerviosa con las manos. Karma rio ante eso, había sido capaz de imaginarse a él y a Nagisa, besándose y todavía tenía las agallas para decírselo.

– No es mi estilo besar otros hombres – Negó – Aunque Nagisa parezca niña – Volvió a reír.

– Así fuera mujer... – Manami giró el rostro avergonzada cuando él la miró con sorpresa, pues con lo que había dicho, ya se estaba dejando al descubierto. Aceptaba que Karma la besara a ella, pero no que besara a cualquier otra persona, fuera hombre o mujer, o travesti.

– Entonces ¿Debo de besarte a ti? – No consiguió más respuesta que una Manami alteradamente roja que intentó escapar, mas él se lo impidió tomándola del brazo y robando sus labios una vez más, pero esta vez concretando el beso, el cual además de suave, dejaba a la vista, lo reprimidos que habían quedado luego de aquel corto roce. Pues con el paso de los segundos, la suavidad se iba transformando en fiereza, especialmente de parte de Karma, quién solo se dejaba sorprender por cómo Manami le seguía el juego de una manera igual de seductora, pero pasiva además de torpe cuando sus lenguas decidieron juguetear una con la otra.

Bitch–sensei, no se había equivocado respecto a eso, pero en ese momento, definitivamente su puesto número uno no era otra persona que esa chica, de quién quería todo y a la que al mismo tiempo no quería quitarle nada. Pero no pudo evitar felicitarse internamente cuando logró que ella buscara sus labios para reanudar aquel beso tan improvisado.

– ¿P–por qué...? – Alcanzó a preguntar una vez se separaron por falta de aire y para matar aquel maldito silencio que se había generado una vez sus agitados alientos pudieron encontrar equilibrio, así como sus miradas no dejaron la del otro en ningún momento.

– Eso no es algo muy complicado Manami – Ella abrió los ojos en sorpresa, nunca esperó que su nombre saliendo de sus labios sonara tan perfecto, pero ella sabía que tratándose de Karma no podía hacerse ilusiones de nada; las mataba antes de que nacieran siquiera. Porque así es el mundo del asesinato, no te puedes echar atrás una vez está el muerto frente a ti.

– Eso creo que lo comprendo, lo que quiero saber es ¿Por qué ahora?

– Porque las hormonas son unas malditas traicioneras – Se encogió de hombros. Manami negó con una pequeña sonrisa y se separó de los brazos que la encarcelaban, más no impidieron su huida.

– ¿Nos volveremos a ver, Aka...? – Fue interrumpida.

– ¿Me vas a seguir llamando por el apellido?

No le tomó ni un segundo sonreír y corregirse.

– ¿Karma?

– Puedes apostar a eso.

– Apostaré 20 billones entonces – Dijo, para retomar su camino a casa.

Realmente tenía ganas de volverlo a ver, y tuvo la oportunidad de encontrarlo en la universidad el mismo año en que ella ingresó, pero solo fue una vez y de lejos, pues no se atrevió a acercarse, ya que estaba rodeado de compañeros, y la única explicación que se daba, para no haberlo podido ver después, eran los horarios y la distancia entre facultades.

Y Manami nunca había sido fanática de los celulares como para acordarse de pedirle el número y poder llamarlo. Una falla bastante grande, por lo que aprendió que no era tan malo aquel aparatito, consiguiendo dos: uno personal y otro de trabajo.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, la noche estaba sobre aquella mansión. Miró su reloj y era asombrosamente tarde.

00:49

Pero no había escuchado nada en la oficina, aunque claro ella estaba más atenta a soñar despierta que en lo que debía de hacer. Lo que debía hacer...

¿Realmente sería capaz de asesinar a Akabane Karma? Era trabajo y estaba pagada, pero algo le incomodaba y era el hecho de no poder ni siquiera prevenir qué vendría después de pasar aquellas puertas.

Entró a la oficina sin mucho cuidado y sintió cómo las puertas se cerraban tras ella.

– ¿No estás siendo demasiado blanda Manami? – La voz traviesa a su espalda la alarmó y más cuando sintió el peligro sobre ella, sacó un cuchillo y se giró a verlo, mas fue el suelo lo que sintió su espalda después de escuchar un choque metálico. Había reaccionado a tiempo pues, había desviado la dirección del cuchillo de Karma, más no podía tranquilizarse ya que estaba sobre ella, y los dos cuchillos peleaban, uno por atacar y otro por defender.

– ¿No eres tú el que está siendo demasiado blando? – Preguntó tranquila, pues si realmente la quisiera matar ya lo habría hecho, exactamente cuando estaba en la sala fuera de guardia y en ese momento, ya que conocía muy bien la fuerza del hombre sobre ella, y aunque ella estuviera usando la fuerza de sus dos brazos, el solo necesitaba uno para darle una pelea asfixiante.

– Recuerda que tú no eres mi objetivo – Quitó el cuchillo y sostuvo la muñeca derecha de la chica, pues en esa mano estaba sosteniendo el arma una vez que él hubo guardado la suya – ¿Dónde está la puta de Jane?

– Aquí definitivamente no – Negó Manami dejando de luchar, en realidad, ya se sentía extraña teniendo a Karma casi sentado en su abdomen.

– Así que escapó – Hizo una mueca y la miró. Nunca se esperó que estuviera tan poco preparada, esperaba más de ella, eso lo decepcionó, pero el hecho de tenerla ahí bajo él, le hacía pensar muchas posibilidades, posibilidades que no podría concretar en su vida. Y eso es porque eran asesino y objetivo – Ni siquiera Clauss había sido tan cobarde.

– Él estaba demasiado embalado con su experimento como para escapar – De hecho ella había cometido el mismo error al recordar un pasado que no la llevaría a ninguna parte – Además...Ella escapó pero yo no – Manami sonrió. Esa sonrisa. Quizá la tensión lo estaría volviendo loco, pero en esa sonrisa encontró más que una simple curva. Lujuria, sí eso encontraba, y una terrible sed de sangre ¿Cuántos otros habrán tenido la oportunidad de ver esa exquisita sonrisa? No sabía, y si lo descubría los torturaría hasta que la olvidaran, porque la sentía solo suya y quizá fuese una que solo pudiese dedicársela a él – Por lo que déjame darte también un recordatorio... – Sin más clavó con un giro aquel arma en el brazo de Karma quién después de separase de ella sonrió a más no poder. Realmente lo había herido, y vaya que le dolió, como no saberlo con el gruñido que salió de él y esa expresión de dolor que se hizo presente en su rostro – Tú si eres mi objetivo.

– Parece que sentí la fiesta terminada sin que hubiera empezado, que estupidez de mi parte – Negó quitándose el cuchillo y amarrándose un pedazo de tela que alcanzó a arrancar de su camiseta.

No logró una herida profunda, pero si ella hubiera obtenido un mejor ángulo y hubiera oprimido la fuerza suficiente, le atravesaba el brazo.

Manami se había levantado y sacado una pistola, pero esta era diferente a las que él estaba acostumbrado a ver.

Seguramente algo nuevo vería, y esa curiosidad no tardó mucho en ser contestada, pues cuando él se acercó con la intensión de quitarle el arma ella apretó el gatillo pero no fue dirigido a alguna parte de su cuerpo sino a un lado, cerca de su cabeza, en donde explotó, dejando a la vista un gas púrpura.

Karma pensó rápido y dejó de respirar, también cerró los ojos e hizo algunas medias lunas hacia atrás, hasta cuando supo por cálculos que estaba pegado a la pared, dónde no llegó aquel gas, pues era una cantidad precisa para unos cincuenta centímetros y el gas se perdía luego de unos segundos en la temperatura helada que provocaba aquellas rejillas del aire acondicionado sobre sus cabezas.

– Ah... Eso es nuevo – Sonrió excitado de emoción, lo que más le llamaba la atención de esa muchacha en el pasado eran sus tóxicos, y en la actualidad los había llevado definitivamente a otro nivel.

– Bueno, a ti no te puedo pedir directamente que tomes semillas de ricina.

– Pero eso no era ricina.

– No es como que te vaya a decir que es lo que era.

– Vas a hacer que muera de curiosidad – Empezó a correr en su dirección.

– Esa es la idea – Disparó lo mejor que pudo, más Karma parecía haber comprendido perfectamente el mecanismo de esa pistola y su direccionamiento.

A pesar de que a Karma le hastiaba lo estrecho de ese lugar, tuvo que, por fuerza, comenzar a maniobrarse como Karasuma–sensei alguna vez les enseñó, pero esto era peor, pues un lugar reducido lleno de muebles y gas tóxico no es sano, menos cuando tenía a Manami como asesina personal. Debía de acercarse a ella e impedir que siguiera disparando, o Jane en serio se le escaparía, aunque en ese momento era lo que menos le importaba, realmente se estaba divirtiendo.

En un salto pudo llegar al escritorio quedando tras Manami, a la cual no le dio tiempo de girarse pues con agilidad sostuvo el brazo en el que tenía el arma y lo llevó a su espalda, haciendo que ella instintivamente soltara la pistola por el dolor de la torcedura, y antes de que ella tomara otra de sus armas, también tomó su brazo libre pero lo mandó para arriba.

Esa posición le agradaba pues solo le hacía recodar a los dos las diferencias de estatura, y cómo Manami apenas le llegaba a la mitad del cuello.

– Has crecido un poco – Murmuro Karma contra su oído, Manami se tensó, pero decidió que dejarse llevar por cualquier provocación del chico era mala idea.

– Tú dejaste de crecer.

– Desarrollo rápido, supongo.

– ¿Por qué viniste tras ellos? – Preguntó bajando la mirada al suelo, en ese momento lo que menos quería ver era a Karma riéndose de ella.

– El gobierno me mandó – Contestó sin bacilar, era Manami y a ella le podía contar todo. Hasta el tipo de ropa interior que cargaba.

– ¿Gobierno? – Ella abrió los ojos grandes y se atrevió a darle la cara a Karma, realmente se sorprendió, de todo, nunca imaginó que justamente Karma terminaría trabajando para el gobierno.

– Cuando terminó el asunto del pulpo

– Koro–sensei... – Le corrigió, pero él no se retractó.

– Nos reclutaron a Nagisa y a mí para instruirnos mejor, y terminamos aceptando, y aunque este trabajo no me hizo ilusión en un principio, me alegra haberlo aceptado, aún sin la práctica, has mejorado mucho.

– Gracias, supongo... – Ella lo miró con recelo, pues entendía el porqué de esa misión, mas no entendía la metodología que usó, y porqué ir también tras Jane – ¿Por qué también Jane? – Preguntó más como súplica, le estaba incomodando la posición de sus brazos, y el tener que ver a Karma desde ese ángulo no ayudaba a su cuello.

Él pareció comprender y la soltó, no sin antes dañar aquel cinturón con sus dedos y que este cayera al suelo, no quería otra sorpresa como la del brazo, y sabía que a más del cinturón, en ningún otro lugar podría ocultar un arma que no fuera visible para él. La giró, la tomó de la cintura, la levantó como si se tratara de una muñeca de felpa y la sentó en el escritorio; él se colocó entre sus piernas y apoyó las manos a los costados de las caderas de Manami clavando los ojos en ella.

Sabía que estaba sorprendida, el que no cargara maquillaje, dejaba expuesto su rostro furiosamente rojo. Pues estaba seguro que ella nunca había estado así con alguien más y eso lo reconfortaba.

– Jane... es otro caso... – Murmuró cerca de su rostro, y para su suerte Manami no intentaba apartarse – Ella traicionó al gobierno, dando bastantes de importantes datos a un grupo terrorista, y gracias a eso, muchos de sus vandalismos no han podido evitarse ¿No crees que necesita un castigo?

– Lo necesita, pero lo que hiciste con ese guardia fue...

– Ya estaba muerto cuando llegué, yo solo le puse la cereza al pastel – Se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Ya? – Manami no comprendía. Es decir, antes de que ella llegara, dos personas habían muerto – pero si no fuiste tú ¿Quién?

– El mismo Clauss lo asesinó esa misma noche antes de que yo llegara – Hizo una mueca cuando al intentar acercarse Manami ésta se añejó se alejó, estaba más interesada en saber lo que pasaba que en él – Yo llegué y lo asesiné antes de medianoche, con la molesta presencia de Jane, por eso, le di ese divertido ultimátum, desaparecí de la vista de ella y los guardias, pero la impresión fue tan grande que en lugar de mandar a revisar el perímetro, ella hizo que movieran el cuerpo de Clauss sin percatarse del guardia muerto – Comenzó a reír bajo tratando de no carcajearse, pues si lo hacia quizá terminara rompiendo el escritorio de un golpe.

Manami se pensó la respuesta de porqué el fundador de Poison asesinaría a uno de sus guardias, pero en unos segundos, la mente se le iluminó al recordar el cuadernillo. Muy seguramente él haya intentado suministrarle aquella proteína al subordinado, mas siendo el vigilante, tuvo que haber presenciado los terribles actos de su jefe, así que forcejeó, terminando en su muerte. Muy seguramente por ruptura de cuello, según pudo apreciar de lejos cuando su cuerpo colgaba de la fuente.

– Necesito un favor Karma – Dijo de pronto, en un enérgico acercamiento al rostro de él.

– ¿Y es? – Preguntó tranquilo no esperaba nada extraordinario.

– Ya que tienes relación con el gobierno, hay que impedir la venta de Poison lo antes posible.

Karma le miró extrañado y quiso preguntar porqué pero ella se le adelantó.

– Los últimos envases contienen una proteína que es peor que el veneno si un humano la bebe – Karma compuso rostro serio, no preguntó más y sacó un pequeño comunicador de su bolsillo y lo prendió,.

Después de que le reclamaran del porqué lo tenía apagado, Karma le hizo la vista gorda a aquella pregunta y demandó lo que le había pedido Manami, a él, realmente no le importaba, ya que no bebía ningún tipo de alcohol, pero era una petición de ella, así que podía hacer el esfuerzo sin arrepentimiento. Después de que hayan aceptado su solicitud volvió a apagar el comunicador.

– ¿No te gusta que escuchen en tus misiones? – Preguntó Manami con una sonrisa tomándolo de las mejillas con mucha delicadeza.

– Solo en esta – A pesar de que el acto de la muchacha casi lo deja sin habla, no dejó que le afecte el semblante – ¿Continuaremos nuestro pendiente de hace seis años? – Los labios de Karma se posaron sobre los de ella de manera sutil, no iba a reclamar nada hasta que ella no accediera – O puedes pagarme las horas extras.

Manami estaba pensativa sobre aquella primer pregunta ¿Quería ella continuar lo que habían comenzado de una manera tan relajada y quemimportista? No estaba segura, pues, sabía que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a mantener una relación, menos si esta afectaba al trabajo.

– ¿Dices que hablar conmigo son horas extras de trabajo? – Bromeó halando levemente el lóbulo de su oreja derecha, Karma cerró un ojo antes la leve corriente que sintió en la zona que ella apretaba ligeramente.

– No, pero, tener que lidiar con quien está tras ese comunicador es una molestia y solo para decirle que veten una marca de licores. Eso lo hacen todos los días – Volvió a reír

– Te lo agradezco como no tienes idea – Lo miró con ternura uniendo nuevamente los labios de los dos de manera superficial – Por eso, creo que deberé de pagarte – Fue lo último que escuchó de ella, ya que de ese segundo a otro ya se estaban besando y era ella quien lo había comenzado. No sabía si sentirse dichoso o engañado, pues sintió que algo entraba a su garganta y después solo tuvo una extraña sensación que lo llevó a ver todo negro.

– Lo siento Karma – Murmuró cuando vio el cuerpo del chico en el suelo y suspiró tomando el cinto que antes le había arrancado – Pero eras mi objetivo.

10:02 Francia Sábado 30

– ¿Aló? – La mujer pelirroja contestó su celular, no reconocía el número, pero no podía ser nada malo – ¿Terminaste la misión? – Su sonrisa se amplió al saber que era Elena diciéndole que había exterminado al asesino de su esposo – Ahora podré regresar a mi mansión, y no te preocupes, te pagaré lo que faltaba, lo depositaré en tu cuenta y... ¿Prefieres que te lo de personalmente? – La mujer ladeó la cabeza extrañada, luego le fue explicado el hecho de que Manami no contaba con ese tipo de indumentaria – Bueno, en unas horas resegaré a Holanda. Anota la dirección que te daré, allí nos veremos.

14:31 Holanda Sábado 30

Jane se acomodó en la silla del restaurante, pidió una copa de champagne y esperó a la llegada de su salvadora.

La bebida llegó, pero Manami no, eso la hizo poner nerviosa, comenzó a mover el pie tres veces más rápido que la tonada de jazz del restaurante, y aunque iba a esperar a que la chica llegara para empezar con su bebida de la copa, los nervios la hicieron tomársela de un trago. En serio que estaba tardando.

Pero entonces una punzada la hizo reaccionar ¿Qué había tomado? Definitivamente era Champagne pero... El corazón le comenzó a acelerar frenéticamente, y le molestaba hasta sentir que podría asfixiarse del dolor, las punzadas aumentaron su poder antes sus alaridos de auxilio, y tuvo que llevarse la mano al pecho como si eso lo fuera a calmar pero no fue así, gritó y jadeó ante la vista de muchas personas que se habían quedado consternadas y los gritos de los meseros pidiendo ambulancia. Pero había uno que no hacía nada, solo la miraba con una sonrisa: traviesa, divertida, relajada y demoníaca ¿No había muerto? ¿Elena la había engañado? Mas eso nunca iba a descubrirlo pues su vista se nubló en nada, siendo su última vista esos dientes blancos que se distorsionaron según pasaban los segundos hasta que todo fue negro desde allí, por siempre.

– Ojo por ojo, querida Jane... – Canturreó por lo bajo un Karma que sin mucho apuro salió de aquel restaurante dejando todo a las patrullas gubernamentales que sabía llegarían en pocos minutos.

Holanda, Viernes 29 de Mayo de 20XX 1:16

– Y aun así no fui capaz de matarte – Se acercó al cuerpo del muchacho, sabía que la escuchaba, es un paralizante temporal, en media hora te podrás mover. Y si te preguntas porqué lo hice... simplemente quería saber que tanto te podía dominar con un beso – Sonrió levemente riéndose internamente de sí misma – Además, no quiero saber cómo hubiera terminado todo si no cargaba aquella pastilla conmigo – Se volvió a levantar y avanzó hasta la puerta – Nos vemos luego, cuídate esa herida – Se despidió.

Tokio, una semana después.

A Manami le bastaba saber que no tenía trabajo y podría ir normalmente a la universidad. El haber visto una prueba de lo que se podría transformar su futuro, la había aterrado, pero también tranquilizado, sabiendo lo que podría pasar sin duda, no sería tan tonta como para dejar que pasase, ella no iba a torturar a nadie, y si era necesario, quizá utilizaría sus asesinatos como una excusa para ello.

Solo pensar eso le hacía darse cuenta de todo lo que había cambiado. Definitivamente ya no era tan inocente, y el expresarse bien era el último de sus problemas. Pero así son las cosas ¿No? Salir de un problema para entrar a otro.

Y en ese momento su único pensamiento era llegar temprano a la universidad, quería utilizar el laboratorio de ciencias, ya que se le había ocurrido una nueva manera de utilizar sus venenos.

Salió del baño envuelta en una toalla mientras secaba su cabello con otra, y observó entretenida su departamento. No era un presidencial ni un VIP, mucho menos, era sencillo y pequeño, pero ordenado y bonito, y se podía dar el lujo de pagarlo, pues ganaba más vendiendo los venenos que estando presente en una misión. Con eso de que Jane solo le pagó lo suficiente para el regreso a casa no podía hacer más que sentirse estafada teniendo en cuenta que se enfrentó a Karma, seguramente su cabeza era todavía más cara.

Suspiró y dejó la toalla del cabello a un lado. Buscó su ropa con calma, algo simple y fresco, que no llamara la atención pero que gritara: ¡Soy una orgullosa científica!

Entonces escuchó un ruido proveniente de fuera, y no necesariamente de la puerta principal. Se apresuró a la ventana al lado de su cama, pero seguía cerrada, salió de la habitación a la pequeña sala dónde había estado minutos antes y ahí estaba, registrando su cocina, como si nada y sacando vasos para terminar tomando tanta agua, que se terminó la jarra. Vaya que tenía sed.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó del otro lado del mesón, con todo hasta se le olvidó que solo cargaba una toalla encima.

– Como eres la única por aquí cerca que sabe en lo que estoy metido, vengo a robar un poco de agua, tengo un nuevo caso por este barrio... – En la última palabra giró a verla y su rostro se encandiló como nunca antes – Manami...

– No puedes entrar al departamento de alguien que vive sola y sin permiso – Suspiró – Y más que nada... ¿Misión? ¿Tantos problemas tiene el gobierno? – Se inclinó en el mesón con curiosidad.

– De hecho... – Karma miró a otro lado y colocó la mano en su nuca, si no hacía algo pronto iba a terminar haciendo algo que no le gustaría a la chica, entonces una idea tonta llegó a su mente – Eso es sexy – La señaló en la parte del pecho. Y se percató de lo colorada que se volvía la dueña de ese piso.

– N–no mires – Pidió cubriéndose con las manos, aunque la toalla hacía un esplendido trabajo eso no quitaba el hecho que podía ser arrancada de una halada – Voy a cambiarme... – Se dirigía a la habitación pero la voz de Karma la plantó en seco, se escuchaba aterradora, nada que no hubiera escuchado antes, pero lo que si le sorprendió fue ese tono de irritabilidad que pudo percibir.

– Eh... Manami... – Murmuró recordando el incidente de la semana anterior – Creo que me debes algo.

– ¿Deberte?

– Por dejarme paralizado en esa mansión, los del gobierno me creyeron muerto cuando no regresé a la hora acordada – Sonrió levantando la cabeza como solía hacer cuando estaban en el instituto. Manami lo supo, eso le había molestado.

Pero, si no lo hubiera hecho, quién sabe cuánto tiempo habría pasado hasta que alguno de los dos perdiera la cordura. Lo cual parecía que Karma ya lo había hecho.

– ¿Lo siento? – Intentó disculparse, él se acercó cauteloso, pero con su característica mirada y sonrisa, cuando iba a cometer un asesinato.

– Un lo siento no bastará – La tomó del brazo y la haló hacia la habitación – Estoy en una edad problemática ¿Sabes? Y verte así no ayuda – Negó – Así que cobraré y te aseguro que no soy barato.

– De he–hecho me iban a pagar 2.8 millones por tu cadáver – Dijo nerviosa tratando de cambiar el tema. Él la hizo sentar en la cama sin esfuerzo, pues no es que Manami se estuviera resistiendo.

– Te estafaron – Rió. Manami se regañó internamente – Mi cabeza está en 20 billones, recuerda tú le pusiste precio – La sostuvo de loa hombros y acercó el rostro a su cuello, ella simplemente le acarició el cabello y dejó que hiciera lo que quisiera, todavía tenía el día siguiente para reanudar sus planes con el laboratorio.

– Sensei – La voz de Kayano resonó en el salón así mismo que todos giraron a verla.

– Dime Kayano-chan – Koro–sensei la miró con su típica expresión de buen maestro.

– Okuda–san se ha desmayado de la vergüenza, hasta le sale humo por los oídos – Dijo preocupada. Koro–sensei miró a la nombrada y se alteró. Pues sin duda estaba como la peliverde la había descrito.

– ¡Rápido hay que llevarla a la enfermería! – En una rápida ráfaga Koro-sensei se había encargado de lo dicho.

Y regesó con la clase en el momento.

– Solamente se acaloró mucho… fuuu – Dijo relajándose mientras se abanicaba por la tensión que sintió.

– Eso ha sido por su culpa Koro–sensei – Le recriminó Maehara.

– Ha transformado a nuestros compañeros en actores porno – Dijo Rio en drama fingido.

– No solo eso, sino que puso de pareja a los que juntos son la cosa más aterradora – Okajima se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

Nagisa miró a sus compañeros y rió con una gotita en la nuca, para después mirar a su profesor.

– Pero Koro–sensei... ¿Para qué ha sido eso?

– Gracias por preguntar Nagisa–kun – Movió sus tentácilos alegremente y continuó con su risa – Ñurufufufu... En la vida de un maestro hay cosas que puedes, y no puedes hacer, así mismo hay cosas que debes y no debes hacer y... Debo de publicar un libro – El confeti salió volando por todo el salón – Y los necesito a ustedes mis alumnos para ponerle nombre a esa obra.

– Cincuenta sombras de Akabane – Corearon de manera monótona todos los alumnos.

– ¡¿Eh?! ¿En serio fue tan malo? – Koro–sensei se dirigió a una esquina y comenzó a llorar fuentes – Me ahogaré en mis propias lágrimas... Después de todo no es agua – Continuó su drama.

– Ya Koro–sensei – Intentó animarlo Yada – No estuvo tan mal...

– ¿En serio? – Su rostro se mostró rosa.

– Fue pésimo – Terasaka le derrumbó los sueños – Y tiene suerte de que Karma no se haya presentado, sino... Creo que lo estaría maldiciendo – Asintió, todos apoyaron aquello.

– Pero, pero... – Mostró una de las páginas – Hasta dice "Personajes y escenarios ficticios. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia" Nadie sabrá que me he inspirado en ellos.

– Cualquiera cambia los nombres – Isogai suspiró.

– ¿Crees que Okuda–san esté bien? – Preguntó Nagisa a Kayano en lo bajo.

– Lo estará – Sonrió.

Era otro día tranquilo para la clase E.

Manami abrió los ojos después de unos minutos de que Koro–sensei dejara la enfermería.

Realmente esa historia le había dejado un amargo sabor de boca, pero ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, no era para escandalizarse de esa manera. Pero no pudo evitarlo había sido realmente vergonzoso.

Su mirada se desvió a la puerta que se abrió dejando ver al muchacho de cabellos rojos, permaneció tranquila observandolo hasta que él se sentó en la silla al lado de la ventana y al costado de la cama..

– ¿Akabane–san? – Lo miró dudosa – ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que es hora de matemáticas.

– Están poniéndole nombre a la barbaridad que hizo el pulpo – Negó aburrido y la miró de reojo, no parecía que nada hubiese cambiado eso le tranquilizó – ¿Qué te pareció la historia? – Sonrió recostándose a la silla.

– Demasiado fantasiosa – Dijo con claro temblor en la voz – Me dio vergüenza... – Murmuró sin completar la frase.

– ¿Vergüenza? ¿El que nos haya puesto como pareja protagonista? – Sonrió ocultando su molestia, pues, estaba seguro de lo que Manami diría, y podría matar a ese pulpo millones de veces solo por haber hecho eso. Mas Manami ladeó la cabeza confundida y Karma lo interpretó como que él estaba equivocado.

– En realidad que el sensei espere tanto de mí en un futuro es lo que me da vergüenza... – Se llevó las manos a las mejillas rosadas para intentar calmarse – Además – Las regresó nuevamente a su regazo – El que el sensei haya escogido a Akabane–san para algo así, me tranquilizó, después de todo si hubiera sido alguien más quizá si que hubiera perdido el conocimiento – Sonrió tímidamente mirando a su compañero de clase, el cual le regreso una sonrisa de confianza y relajación.

– De igual manera necesita escarmiento – Mostró un monedero al mismo tiempo que unos cuernos y cola aparecían en él con una sonrisa afilada y entretenida – Así que voy a gastar su sueldo – Dijo y se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta, dejando a una Manami riendo a lo bajo – Deberías de regresar al salón – La miró girando el rostro levemente hacia ella – ¿Te gustaría algo en especial? El pulpo paga – Sonrió.

– Estoy bien, gracias – Ella también se levantó – Pero si pudieras comprar unos cuantos bocadillos para los de la clase, seguramente te lo agradecerían.

– Oh claro, no le haré de mandado – Se guardó el monedero y salió dejando a Manami decidiendo la hora en que regresar al salón.

Le había tranquilizado saber que el ambiente entre ellos continuó siendo el mismo, a pesar de esa retorcida historia, la cuál había escuchado desde fuera recostado a un lado de la ventana. Al principio creyó perder los estribos cada que mencionaba a Manami y a él juntos, aunque no era una idea que le desagradara, por el momento prefería su amistad y la buena atmósfera que obtenía cada que hablaba con ella. Pues es una persona preciada para él, con quien podía compartir muchas cosas.

En un momento Koro–sensei apareció frente a él.

– ¿Ya saliste de tu duda Karma–kun? – Preguntó con su siempre sonriente rostro.

– No es como que deba contárselo a usted sensei – Dijo tranquilo – Pero, le puedo apostar que si vuelve a hacer algo así, no escapará ni un segundo de mí – Sonrió de manera amplia y oscura. Koro–sensei sabía que le había molestado y solo lo hizo por ver la reacción de sus alumnos, y también se esperaba ese resultado.

– Escucha Karma–kun – Continuó – Como maestro me tengo que finar en cosas que mis alumnos no, más allá de cómo terminen sus relaciones, es necesario que comprendan que no vivirán por siempre en esta aula, y que no tendrán la suerte de conseguir tan buenos amigos como son todos los de la clase.

– ¿Ahora que debo de aprender? – Rodó los ojos.

– A relacionarte, Nagisa y Manami no son tu únicos compañeros, así que deberías de intentar forjar más los lazos con los demás, ellos intentan acercarse a ti, no te prohíbas el tener muchos amigos que nunca te traicionarán, así, no serás un cerrado en el futuro – Concluyó – Y Estoy seguro que Manami también estará considerando todo el asunto del enamoramiento para cuando regrese de la enfermería – Dijo tan rápido que a Karma no le dio tiempo de responder cuando éste había desaparecido nuevamente al salón.

Karma sabía que su relación con sus demás compañeros no era lo que se podría decir estrecha, pero sabía que tipo de personas eran y con eso le bastaba, aunque quizá en su interior también quería ser participe de muchos de los momentos de diversión de aquella clase, y sentirse realmente como parte del salón, algún día lo conseguiría eso lo podía apostar.

Pero por el momento, solo quería intercambiar el sueldo de Koro–sensei por bocadillos.

 _Hola, hola~_

 _No sé si esta sea la mejor manera de comenzar en este mundo del fanfiction, pero, este es el primero que quiero mostrar, a pesar de que no haya mucho de este fandom._

 _Pero espero sea de agrado a quienes le den una oportunidad y me den la oportunidad de leer un review._

 _Y si hay la oportunidad, nos leemos luego ^.^_

 _PD: Soy Mala con los títulos. perdón -w-"_


End file.
